rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fearless
|Stages = 8 |Goals = 31 |RS = 200,000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = McLAREN |Main Reward = MP4/4}} Push The Limits, Fear Nothing|In-game description.}} Fearless was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the McLAREN MP4/4, after was updated. Fearless started December 24, 2017 and had an 8-day time limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM December 25th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM January 2nd 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The McLAREN MP4/4 has been added to the MP4/4 Historia series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Fearless special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 01 (An Opportunity) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (An Opportunity) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Red Bull Ring. 2,300 and 450 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 01. Stage 02 (Team Practice) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Team Practice) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 02. Stage 03 (Team Selection) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Team Selection) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 03. Stage 04 (Belgian Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Belgian Tour) are rewarded with 30,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. 12,050 (+ 3,000 CRB) and 2,240 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 04. Stage 05 (Italian Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Italian Tour) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. . For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 05. Stage 06 (Spanish Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Spanish Tour) are rewarded with 50,000 and 15 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Circuit de Catalunya. 5,700 (+ 1,410 CRB) and 1,080 Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 5,100 (+ 1,260 CRB) and 960 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 06. Stage 07 (Japanese Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Japanese Tour) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Suzuka Circuit. 22,350 (+ 5,575 CRB) and 4,110 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 07. Stage 08 (Australian Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Australian Tour) are rewarded with 100,000, 20 , and the McLAREN MP4/4. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4/4 on Mount Panorama and Melbourne For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Fearless Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes